Ama,ama,ama y ensancha el alma
by Tira Misu
Summary: Amelia esta inquieta,hay algo que desea a todos mostrar.Porfavor rewies(o como se escriba ;-P


Hola a todos este es mi tercer fic, espero que lo disfruteis. Lo de siempre los personajes no mepertenecen al igual que la canción, hago esto por entretener y entrenarme y no recibo un duropor ello. La canción es Ama, ama, ama y ensancha el alma de Extremoduro

**AMA, AMA, AMA Y ENSANCHA EL ALMA**

Por Tira Misu

Ella esta sobre un risco sumida en sus pensamientos, debajo de ella se extendía un valle y se veian los tejados de unas casitas de una aldea cercana, de pronto se levanto y empezó a gritar a pleno pulmon:

-Amaaaaaaaaa , amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y ensancha el almaaaaaaaa

La gente de la aldea levanto la cabeza al cielo al oír ese grito que se repetía por el eco.

De repente se oye una música rock y se ve a Amelia con un micrófono en la mano y detrás de ella a Lina con una guitarra eléctrica y un micrófono delante, al lado de ella esta Gaudy con un bajo y detrás de ellos Zelgadis con una bateria.

Quisiera que mi voz fuera tan fuerte  
que a veces retumbara en las montañas  
y escucharais las mentes social adormecidas  
las palabras de amor de mi garganta.

La gente de la aldea se queda perpleja al oir esa estrofa.

Abrid los brazos, la mente y repartios  
Q solo os enseñaron el odio y la avaricia  
Y yo quiero q todos como hermanos  
Repartamos amores, lagrimas y sonrisas.

Esas estrofas se podría decir que es el mensaje que durante toda su vida había intentado transmitir a el mundo entero, pero lo había hecho con su alegría y con simples palabras, pero un día escucho una canción de rock y las palabras acudieron a su mente, no era solo palabras era todo lo que había creído y sentido, corriendo se dirigí a su habitación con papel y una pluma ,y no salió de allí en tres días pero cuando salió de allí llevaba en la mano una partitura con una canción escrita, una canción en la cual expresaba casi todo su ser.  
  


De pequeño me impusieron las costumbres  
Me educaron para hombre adinerado  
Pero ahora prefiero se un indio  
Que un importante abogado.  
  
  


Eso era cierto desde que nació había sido educada para ser la princesa perfecta pero lo q ella deseaba era poder hacer algo por el mundo, ayudar para que no hubiese odio, para que la gente aprendiese a amarse. Cuando se unió por primera vez al grupo de Lina no pensó que al volver al palacio echaría tanto de menos esa vida como para que cada vez que ella apareciese por el palacio se fuese con ella.

Hay que dejar el camino social alquitranado  
Por que en el se nos quedan pegadas las pezuñas,  
Hay que volar libre al sol y al viento  
Repartiendo el amor que llevas dentro  
Hay que dejar el camino social alquitranado  
Por que en el se nos quedan pegadas las pezuñas,  
Hay que volar libre al sol y al viento  
Repartiendo el amor que llevas dentro  
  
  


Hay que dejar el camino social alquitranado  
Por que en el se nos quedan pegadas las pezuñas,  
Hay que volar libre al sol y al viento  
Repartiendo el amor que llevas dentro  
  


Cuando los demás la vieron salir de su cuarto la miraron con preocupación, se veía desaliñada y sucia ,con ojos medios febriles. Ella solo pudo señalar los papeles y decirles:  
-Debía hacerlo, debía sacar fuera todo aquello e intentar que los demás lo entendieran.

-Amelia que has hecho en estos 3 días ahí metida -la cara de Lina mostraba preocupación.

-Solamente sacar fuera lo que deseo hacer entender al mundo-dicho esto se desmayo, pero antes de caer al suelo Zelgadis la sujeto , la cogió en brazos y la metió en su cuarto para que pudiese descansar. Cuando ya se marchaba se fijo en los papeles que aun sostenía ella en su mano, con delicadeza se los quito y salió del cuarto.  
Cuando ella despertó los encontró a su alrededor

-Vístete, nos hemos de ir-Zelgadis parecía mortalmente serio, Amelia solo asintió y espero a q todos salieran para vestirse y bajar al comedor. Allí los encontró con la misma seriedad

-Vamos-le dijo Lina.

Salieron de la posada y se encaminaron por en medio de un bosque hasta llegar cerca de un risco en donde había una batería, un bajo, una guitarra y un micrófono.

-Q quiere decir esto chicos?-pregunto la princesa

-Solo cántala ,no preguntes-le respondió Zelgadis.

Mientras Amelia cantaba esa canción, sentía como si su alma se despegase de su cuerpo y fuese por todo el mundo llevando el mensaje q quería dejar en este.

Cuando acabo la canción una sonrisa se formo en su boca, se sentía libre y como si aquello que mas anhelaba en este mundo se hubiese realizado.  
  
  
  


Fin

Nota de la autora: Si, ya se que es rayante y que no tiene ningún sentido, pero me encanta esta cancion

y la verdad es que salió solo cuando la escuchaba.

Agradecimiento a todas las personas que me han dado su opinión y han escuchado mis tonterías, en especial a mi hermana Chocolat. Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Ya saben para loqueros ,camisas de fuerza, etc a:

** tira_misu69@hotmail .com**


End file.
